colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Volinda Duffheim
Volinda Duffheim (born Volinda Karstone) is the Archbishop of Moradin in the Savage North, as well as being the High Priest in the court of King Keldar Windbeard of Eriabourne. She also played the role of adoptive mother to King Keldar alongside her own daughter, and the future queen, Dagny Duffheim. History and Personality Volinda is a widely respected figure within Eriabounian - and generally Dwarven - history. She was born about 400 years ago in the distant shores of Last Landing, where she joined the Temple Guard and kept the tombs safe from bandits and grave robbers alike. Her faith only grew as she met travelling priests of Moradin, who were impressed with the girl's zeal and humility, and she was invited to come to the city of Ironhearth Hall as an acolyte of Moradin. Volinda's tasks in the city were varied, ranging from travelling in pilgrimages (and using her considerable combat prowess to defend the entourage), healing the sick and injured, and communing directly with Moradin. One night, Volinda was called upon by King Troum to bless his brother, who was sick with stone blindness. Volinda prayed to Moradin and used her considerable healing skill, curing the prince of his ailments and earning her the gratitude of Troum. Popular throughout the city, Volinda was granted a permanent position in the court if she wished, but declined to travel the world, spreading the light of Moradin. Across the Savage North, Volinda brought her powers, faith and charity to those in need. It was during a journey to Dura that she met her future husband, Strock Duffheim, who immediately fell for the valorous priestess, and begged to travel with her. Though initially hesitant, she was won over by his good nature and willingness to risk his life for the sake of others. He proposed to her during a respite in Wolfridge, and she accepted after a week of deliberation. Years later, when the barbarian clans descended on Ironhearth Hall, much of the court was killed, including King Troum and Archbishop Pribek. Volinda was summoned home, and she returned to much celebration from those who remembered her. Her popularity was cemented when she governed much of the city in the new King Wuldor's stead, as he campaigned against the clans in the mountains of their homeland. Volinda was appointed Archbishop of the Savage North by Archbishop Graven (of the Imperial Heartlands) for her work in both countries. She gave birth to a daughter, Dagny, during these years, and even reared the young prince Keldar Windbeard after his mother Goria Lusvar succumbed to stone blindness. Her daughter would grow up to marry Prince Keldar, and eventually become the queen of Eriabourne. Volinda is a righteous, wise, stoic and ultimately kindly dwarf, famous for her work with the sick and injured across the known world. She has a strong relationship with her family, which is seen as a vital part of a dwarf's life, especially with her daughter Dagny, her adoptive son Keldar, and her grandchildren Sigor, Nelly, and Kelda. She is also known to be widely intelligent and willing to listen to reason. She drinks a strong herbal tea made from mountain flowers. Skills and Powers Volinda is the most powerful member of King Keldar's court, with a wide array of skills, including combat abilities, powerful protective magic, wards, healing capabilities, diplomacy, reasoning and administration. She is also an accomplished mother and grandmother. Volinda was the target that the mind flayer Oobastis prioritised after his disguise was revealed, recognising and respecting the priestess' powers. In the Campaign Volinda Duffheim was first met in her tower with her grand-daughter Nelly, sharing a cup of tea and discussing her family's strange behaviour. Azuk, Keldin, and Salazar of the Bloodsworn raised the issue of the illithid with her, and she recommended forming a loose alliance of those who were retained their minds, by testing them in her quarters. This strategy proved effective, as Dorin Lowboot, Daskore Wolfsbane, Viktor Thunderfoot and Nigby Knotstone were all shown to be free of psionic influence, as was Nelly Windbeard herself. The alliance came to confront the remainder of the King's family (and the guard captain, Ulfgaar Dourbeard) in his throne room, where the corsair Salazar slew the Illithid Oobastis and Gorick, Keldar, Sigor and Ulfgaar were soundly defeated. Since Dagny's return, Volinda has spent several days tending to her daughter. She has yet to meet the Bloodsworn again since her daughter's rescue. Category:Dwarves